Spider's Den
}}The is a location with a lot of aggressive mobs, particularly Spiders, Skeletons, silverfish, and Slimes. Location Spider's Den can be accessed after the player has attained Combat Level I by using a Launchpad found in the back of the Graveyard. It can also be accessed with the Portal to The Spider's Den. This will take the player to a different sub-server containing The Spider's Den. Features The main Mobs there are spiders. Of these, there are five varieties: the Splitter Spider, which spawns two silverfish when it dies; the Weaver Spider, which attacks the player with webs, slowing it down; and the Dasher Spider, which has highly increased speed; the Voracious Spider, which has increased Health and Damage; and finally, the Jockey Spider, which carries a Jockey Skeleton. There is also a Miniboss called the Brood Mother which spawns at the very top of the den. It drops the Spider Talisman when killed. Most Spiders spawn near the center of the island. Skeletons spawn mostly on the ground level, although occasionally they will spawn with a Spider to form a Spider Jockey. The Skeletons on the Spider Jockey shoot Silverfish instead of conventional arrows. Slimes spawn on grassy areas while it is raining. It is recommended to take good armor because these mobs are pretty strong. There is gravel which can be mined near the back of the hive in a ravine system. In that ravine system is Rick, the second of the Flint Bros. Climbing the Spider's Den leads to a Launchpad to the Blazing Fortress. Like everywhere else it has a few fairy souls dotted around. Leaf Island The Leaf Island is a tiny island in between the End Island and the Spider's Den. It can be accessed by a barrier bridge. The island's purpose is to house a Fairy Soul. Navigating the barrier bridge The navigation shown should be followed with your character facing North, while not changing your point of view! Hold down to avoid falling off. Show/Hide Instructions # 3 blocks left # 1 block backwards # 3 blocks left # 1 block backwards # 6 blocks left # 5 blocks backwards # 11 blocks left # 2 blocks forward # 7 blocks left # 1 block backwards # 4 blocks left # 1 block backwards # 4 blocks left # 3 blocks backwards # 2 blocks left # 9 blocks backwards # 3 blocks left # 3 blocks backwards # 2 blocks left # 2 blocks backwards # 3 blocks right # 2 blocks backwards # 1 block right # 3 blocks backwards # 2 blocks left # 1 block backwards # 1 block left # 1 block backwards # 1 block left # 6 blocks backwards # 2 blocks right # 3 blocks backwards # 5 blocks right # 2 blocks backwards History Trivia * You can get to the Spider's Den by using a grappling hook/Aspect of The End from The Park. This creates an empty map, with no fairy souls or mobs. You cannot use an Ender Pearl to activate this glitch, however, as attempting to do so will give the player a notification in chat saying, " " Category:Locations Category:Combat Category:Mobs